The New Legend of Sailor Moon
by empty10
Summary: The Moon Kingdom rises again.
1. Prologue

The year is 6049AD. Earth has become a spherical warzone. Centuries have passes since the last time an organized government was present. Natural resources run scarce, causing much of the friction between humans.  
  
The very rich have escaped the near-baron Earth and colonized on other planets. They, too, however suffer hardships from limited resources.  
  
Oddly enough, Earth's moon has never been colonized. Some say it is out of respect for the legend of the Moon Princess. Ages ago, this "Moon Princess" was said to have been the leader of the umiverse. She had reigned twice, once on the moon, and once on the earth. At of respect for the legend, the moon was left baron, so that if she ever rose again her kingdom could be built upon the moon. But that was just a legend. A silly bed time story. Or was it?  
  



	2. Reyna

The sunlight began to penetrate the torn curtains. Though it ws obviously morning, many signs of morning-time were missing. There were no singing birds. There was no early bustle of commuters. The familiar things appeared to be quite strange.  
  
The only piece of furniture in the room was a twin mattress placed on the floor. There were newspapers and food containers near the mattress, but it was obviously the resting place of a poverty-stricken being. Atop the mattress was a golden-haired young woman, still asleep. She looked so tranquil, but perhaps one can only be tranquil while dreaming.  
  
A knock on the door disturbed her rest. With a yawn, she rose, as furtive knocking continued. She opened the door, "What do you want?"  
  
An old woman was on the other side. She was quite tattered-looking. "It's the first of the month, rent day."  
  
The golden-haired girl closed the door for a moment, in order to remove her money from it's hiding spot. She opened the door and handed the woman three wrinkled bills. The woman retreated down the hall.  
  
"Damn rent," muttered the young lady. She reached towards a pile of folded clothes. After a moments thought, she picked out a faded yellow sundress. She pulled off her patched nightgown, replacing it with the sun dress. She then adjusted the golden locket around her neck. It was a tiny golden heart with "Reyna" inscribed on it.  
  
She looked in the mirror. "Alright, Reyna, today's the day you find a job." She then practiced smiling in her aged, stained mirror. She sighed after realizing that she could not recall the last time she smiled a genuine smile. "Cut it out, Reyna, life sucks. Just find that job."  
  
She opened the door of her rented room and ventured off. She started down the streets, which to her seemed like ancient ruins from a war that no one could ever remember. She approached a dingy looking club, and entered it slowly. Though it was early in the morning, there was still a drinking crowd. Reyna approached the bar.  
  
"Excuse me," she started to the bar tender, "are there any barmaid positions open?"  
  
The gruff man behind the bar sized her up, and replied to her with a harsh laugh. "You're not fit to be anything but a street walker. How 'bouts a freebie, sweets?"  
  
Tears flowed from Reyna's pale eyes. "Jerk!" she exclaimed as she stormed out of the bar, followed by the laughter of the bartender. She walked briskly down the streets, avoiding the glances of others, especially the men. Why did men only look at her as a sex object? As she was pondering her social gripes, she spied a help wanted sign. It was in the window of a rustic shop. Above the help wanted sign was a piece of cardboard with the word "PSYCHIC" printed neatly on it.  
  
Reyna entered into the shop. Sitting behind the desk was a woman in her early thirties. She was pleasant-looking, with large brown eyes. She had a look of calmness on her face, a look that Reyna had never seen before. The woman had brown hair to her chin, the same deep color as her deep eyes. "Welcome," she said with a pleasant smile as Reyna entered.  
  
"Hello," Reyna started, "I'm here to..."  
  
"Oh, I know why you're here, Reyna," the woman calmly stated. "I've been waiting for you. The job is yours, I need a secretary. My name is May."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you, but how did you know?"  
  
"I'm a psychic, child. I know many things that just might come in handy." She smiled sweetly at Reyna. "You can start tomorrow, be here at nine." She hesitated, "Try to remember your dreams tonight." With a smile, she ushered Reyna out.  
  



	3. Dreams

Reyna stumbled into her apartment and bolted the door shut behind her. She was slightly drunk. She walked towards the lone window in her rented room, bypassing her mattress and clothes strewn on the floor. Looking out the window, she gazed at the moon. It was the only beautiful thing that she could see. When she looked at the streets, she saw beggars, thugs, and thieves. When she looked at the surrounding buildings she saw proof of the failing society with every crumbling piece of architecture. The moon was different, though. It was pure and uncorrupted, if that was even possible any more.  
The glow of the moon started to fade. Reyna's heart began to beat irrationally. What the hell was going on? The glowing orb turned to darkness. The only light that was visible were the scarce glowing lights throughout the city. Suddenly, the moon flashed brighter than she had ever seen, light more brilliant than the sun, pulsating out towards her....  
  
Reyna woke up in a sweat. The sheets on her mattress were soaking wet. She got up and walked towards the window in a slight panic. She looked up at the moon which was happily beaming down on the Earth, as usual. What a dream, perhaps that's what the psychic had been telling her about. But what did it mean? Reyna went back to her bed with no hope of falling back to sleep.  
  
  



	4. My Dear Deja Vu

Reyna's first day wasn't going too bad. She had already done a lot of filing, and led many patrons into May's workroom. She was surprised that most of the people seeking May's psychic services were young, tattered looking girls. Often, they had desperate, scared sort of looks on their childish faces. Then again, it was hard not to have a desperate, scared look on your face with the way things in the world were. There was no way to escape crime, pain, and poverty.  
  
Twelve o'clock approached, which greatly excited Reyna. That meant she had her first lunch break! Not only was she starving, she wanted to speak with May about her bizarre dream the night before. As she was daydreaming about her oncoming break, May walked into the room.  
  
"Is there something you would like to speak to me about?" She softly inquired.  
  
"Yes actually," Reyna replied. "You told me to remember my dreams. I had a strange one last night. It felt so real that it took me a long time to realize it was just a dream. I dreamt that I was looking out the window and the moon disappeared. Then it re-appeared, shining brighter than the sun. I know it doesn't sound like much of anything, but something weird about it touched me."  
  
"Many dreams work with symbolism. What does the moon remind you of?"  
  
Reyna hesitated slightly, "I know this is silly, but that Sailor Moon legend. When my mother was still alive, she would always tell me that story. She really believed in Sailor Moon." Reyna laughed a bit. How she missed her mother. Her mom always believed the Moon Princess would come again. She was a real dreamer.  
  
"Well, if the moon represents this 'Sailor Moon', perhaps she has faded out, but will rise again, brighter than ever before," cooed May with a smile.  
  
"But why the hell would I dream about it?"  
  
"I said perhaps. Maybe not. Maybe it's nothing." May walked away quickly, leaving Reyna with a gapped open mouth, as she was about to speak again.  
  
::How weird:: Reyna thought to herself. She then took out her little bagged lunch and happily ate her ham sandwich. As silly as the legend of Sailor Moon was, it had always managed to make her smile. How could it not? A beautiful warrior princess brining peace and order to the world was probably the most perfect thing that Reyna could imagine. The world needed that peace and order gravely, but that would probably never happen. Perhaps it was time to accept that mankind was killing itself.   
  
"Excuse me," a voice as dark as chocolate started. Reyna looked up; she had gotten lost in thought and had not realized someone walked in. "Is May in?" He was beautiful, if a man could possibly be beautiful. Very tall and dark, with deep brown eyes and a crimson smirk. The kind of guy she would fall for, until she found out he was a creep or a criminal or something.  
  
Reyna finally caught her breath, "Yeah, she's in her office, can I ask who you are?"  
  
"Davin, you must be the new secretary. May raised me." He flashed a smile. His gorgeous white teeth left Reyna dizzy.  
  
"I'm Reyna, go on in; she's on her break."  
  
"Thanks, it was great to meet you. Can't wait to see you again." Davin walked into May's office.  
  
Reyna had an unsettling feeling of deja vu. She knew it was wrong, but couldn't resist. She walked over to the door of May's office, and pressed her ear against it. She just had to know what he was talking about. She heard the muffled murmur of happy greetings. To her disappointment, she was totally unable to make out what they were saying, so she returned to her desk. Daydreaming. About him. Davin.  



	5. Falling into Place

While returning from her first day of work, Reyna noticed a note on her apartment door. In beautiful calligraphy it read:  
  
My dearest Reyna,  
  
Do me the honor of meeting me.  
Tonight. 7PM. Meet me at the  
New Moon Cafe.  
  
With love,  
D.  
  
Her heart raced. Could this mysterious "D" be Davin? Well whoever it was, he was mysterious. But something about the mystery of it all seemed sexy to Reyna. She knew her curiosity would not let her stand up this mysterious stranger who had so shockingly referred to her as their "dearest". It was six o'clock so she hustled to get herself ready.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Reyna looked in the mirror. She looked very pretty, but something about her seemed different. Almost like there was a gleam in her eye that she had never quite seen before. She wore a short leather skirt and a red tank top. It was a bit revealing, but if it was Davin, she had all intentions to be as seductive as possible.  
She packed her purse with lipstick and a few dollars, turned off her lamp, double bolted her lock, and left with anticipation. When she arrived at the New Moon Cafe, she took a seat at a table in the back. She was wondering whom she was waiting for, when a pair of blue eyes approached her. Davin's crisp blue eyes.  
"Hello," he offered up to her.  
"Hello, it's nice to see you again."  
"I take it that you received me note?"  
"Yep, otherwise I wouldn't be here, right?"  
Davin chuckled to himself a bit. "I have something of yours. All I can tell you is that it's an antique. It's in this package, and if I'm correct it should have a special meaning to you. I have to ask one thing of you, though."  
"What would that be?"  
"Do not open this until you are alone. It's very valuable and I'm afraid you may get robbed if anyone else sees this."  
"Why are you giving me something valuable?" Reyna skeptically inquired.  
"You'll find out. Please do me a favor and go. I'll come visit you tomorrow when you're at work."  
"What are you talking about are you some sort of madman? I mean..."  
Reyna was cut off as Davin caressed her lips with a sweet kiss. It stirred such passion in Reyna that she thought she was dreaming. She had never felt such a thing before; it made her feel so alive. It made her vitals burn with desire...  
Almost as soon as the kiss began, it ended. Davin walked out of the cafe, smoothly and quickly, leaving Reyna breathless and speechless. In front of her sat a little box wrapped in brown paper. What could it be? It almost looked like a jewelry box, but why would he give her jewelry? Who knows, this weirdo just met her and kissed her like they were lovers. What a paradox.  
Reyna sighed. She picked up the box, walked to the counter, and ordered a coffee to go. She walked home slowly while sipping her drink. Thinking. Was this real?   
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Reyna unwrapped the tiny package. As she opened the box, a pretty pink little broach in the shape of a crescent moon was exposed. It was enchanting. Reyna went to touch it, and an electric shock went through her body. Suddenly, her one room apartment disappeared in a burst of hazy light, and baron ruins surrounded her. She could not quite figure out where she was. It looked like the ruins of Ancient Greek, but everything was still a brilliant silver.  
As she turned her head, she saw a beautiful woman with some of the same striking features as Reyna. She had the same face, build, and ice blue eyes. Her lips parted and she began to speak,  
"The world is ready for the third and final uprising of the Moon Kingdom, and you, my dear are to lead the uprising. You are the incarnate of my daughter, Serenity. You will go to sleep and wake up with three sets of memories. The first will be of your first life, on the Moon Kingdom and Princess Serenity. The second will be of your reign on Earth as NeoQueen Serenity. The third will be your own, which will turn into your final and everlasting reign. In the next few weeks, your responsibilities, talents, and expectations will fall into place. Until next time sweetheart," The woman blew her a kiss and the rubble faded away. Reyna was back in her apartment, but sleepy. She was ever so tired. Before she even made it to her mattress, she fell asleep.  



End file.
